pataponfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Śnieżne Pole Bryun
Śnieżne Pole Bryun to lokacja w grze Patapon 2: DonChaka.thumb|Grupka zwierząt dobrze przystosowanych do życia w śniegu Opis Bryun to spokojny, ale dość nieprzyjazny teren. Jest to pokryta wiecznym śniegiem równina. Panuje tam zimny klimat i bardzo często pada śnieg. To teren całkowicie naturalny, obecność przystosowanych zwierząt wskazuje, że ich przodkowie mieli czas na wyewoluowanie. Zwierzętami powiązanymi z tą krainą są Pekkora (i jej dzieci, Pekkorako) oraz Rappaty. Pojawiają się tam też lodowe Kacheeki (oraz zwykłe), Mochichi i Momoti. Choć jest to miejsce dzikie, znajduje się na nim Świątynia Zamieci, możliwa starożytna budowla, zaś znajdywany jest też klucz do starożytnych ruin, co wskazuje na obecność pradawnych cywyilizacji tam.thumb|Od lewej do prawej: Pekkora, grupka Rappat i Momochi Wygląd Bryun to rozległa równina, doszczętnie pokryta śniegiem. Jedynym, co wystaje z podłoża są dość duże drzewa o cienkich pniach i okrągłych koronach. Gałęzie i pnie mają ciemnobłękitną barwę. Poza nimi rosną też małe, pokryte śniegiem krzewy. Na czystym i błękitnym niebie nad Bryun widać nieliczne, podłużne i gładkie chmury strzępiaste.thumb|[[Świątynia Zamieci, po prawej Mroczny i Czarna Hoshipon]] Historia Choć Bryun sprawia wrażenie terenu dzikiego i nieprzyjaznego cywilizacjom, są tam znaki obecności starożytnych Pataponów. W futrze Pekkory, potężnego zwierzęcia z tej krainy ukryto Nieotwieralną Skrzynię (ang. Unopenable Box), przedmiot wskazujące ukryte w górach miasto Neogaeen. Ponadto postawiono tam Świątynię Zamieci, budowlę wywołującą wieczną zamieć. Za moc owej twierdzy odpowiada Cud Zamieci Juju, który prawdopodobnie umieścili tam starożytni Pataponi. Możliwe też, że ową wieżę wybudowali Akumaponi, demony, które po zniknięciu z całego kontynentu Pataponów zajęły Bryun. Jednak skąd mieli by oni brać Patapoński Cud? thumb|Karmeński generał [[Nomen na Śnieżnym Polu Bryun]]Gdy plemię Pataponów powróciło do kontynentu Karmenów i stoczyło pierwszą walkę z demonami, te cofnęły się na lodowe tereny. Dowódca Akumaponów, Mroczny (ang. Dark One) uznał, że zamieć powstrzyma Pataponów. W misji Two Karmens odbywa się walka z demonicznymi zastępami i ze śnieżycą. Ostatecznie zostaje zakończona zniszczeniem Świątyni Zamieci. Podczas tej walki zginęło tylko dwoje Karmenów, wartownicy Aimen i Makomen. Ich śmierć przypomniała Pataponom pewną historię z czasów wojny z Zigotonami... Po pokonaniu Akumaponów na spokojnym już Polu Bryun toczą się tylko polowania. Jednak gdy wojna z Karmenami nabrała tempa, jeden z generałów zamaskowanych, Nomen, postanowił obwarować się na tym terenie, aby zniszczyć cenną dla Pataponów katapultę. Dzieje się to w misji Nomen the Shieldbearer. Walka jednak szybko przenosi się do Lodowego Lasu Shalala. thumb|170px|Bryun na Mapie Świata przed odkryciem Misje Na Bryun rozgrywają się trzy misje, dwie fabularne, oraz jedna dodatkowa.thumb|169px|Bryun na Mapie Świata po odkryciu Two Karmens Starcie z Akumaponami oraz wywoływaną za ich sprawą zamiecią. Pierwszymi poległymi w tej bitwie są jednak Karmeni, para prostych wartowników: Aimen i Makomen. Ich śmierć przypomina z czasem o prawdziwej tożsamości Mrocznego, przywódcy demonów. Misja kończy się zniszczeniem Świątyni Zamieci, służącej Akumaponom za fortecę. Z jej ruin uzyskiwany jest Cud Zamieci Juju. Ewe and Bunnies at Bryun Snowfield Polowanie, pojawiajace się zamiast poprzedniej misji. Jedyna misja niefabularna w tym miejscu. Na owym polowaniu można spotkać Pekkorę i jej młode, Pekkorako, a także Kacheeki, odmiany śnieżną i pospolitą. Gdy nie pada śnieg ukazują się też rzadko widywane Rappaty, Mochichi i nieco rzadziej Momochi. Można tam też odnaleźć starożytny klucz do ruin, w których czeka walka z bossem. Nomen the Shieldbearer Misja fabularna, pojawiająca się w pewnym momencie zamiast polowania. Karmeński general Nomen próbuje zniszczyć powóz lady Meden, na którym przewożona jest bezcenna katapulta. Podczas tej walki należy nie tylko likwidować Karmenów, ale i uważać, aby ci nie zniszczyli katapulty. Choć misja ta na Mapie Świata pojawia się na Bryun, większa część jej akcji toczy się w Lodowym Lesie Shalala. Kategoria:Patapon 2 Kategoria:Miejsca Kategoria:Krainy Kategoria:Lokacje Kategoria:Fabuła Kategoria:Lodowe tereny Kategoria:Encyklopedia Kategoria:Równiny